The diary and life of Hogwarts legend:Rose Weasley
by TheSmexyRedWeasley
Summary: This is part one of a series of "Hogwarts legends". Rose Weasley. The one born of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Her life was fine before Scorpius and after it will never be the same. How much will this change their Families? Friends? Themselves?
1. A note from the Author

Hello Readers,

Due to some comments I have been revising my previous Chapters. Thank you for all your criticism, it has helped me so much if you have read the previous chapters of this story I highly suggest that you reread the chapters as drastic changes have been made. I promise to write more, only if you want me to. If you have any ideas for where this story should go or any part to work on or even if you want to make up a Hogwarts student based on you, than email me on this site or leave me a comment. I will most likely update Fridays or Sundays.

Thank you for your time and comments,

Emily Writing Forever


	2. I hate this

Rose Weasley's Point of View

When I had first entered Malfoy Manor, I was close by my father side. He had warned me not to go far from him. He didn't understand why Mum wanted to be closer to the Malfoy's, probably because of her 'I don't care if they are Malfoy's and we're Weasley's' speech. So here we stand, four Weasley's in our blood-feud family's house, dazzled by the beautiful shine of the floor, the whiteness of the carpet, and the neatness of the furniture, and of course dad's eye had wandered to the movie theater sized television (We recently adopted some of the muggle contraptions). I know his goal will be to get to see a Quidditch game on the television that isn't our small one that we push, shove and elbow each other to see the screen. As we take a step forward, we see a small house elf walk toward us and introduce himself . "Hello Master Weasley my name is Dobby", he managed to say.

"Hello Dobby, it's good to see you again." my mother

said. As he ushers us in further, we see a man with long, blond hair and grey eyes wearing all black dress robes of finest quality and a black and green cane with a design of what appears to be a snake with a curved hook of a handle. I recognized him to be Draco Malfoy. Following behind

him was a boy in my year who I believe to be Scorpius Malfoy (I frequently found him looking at me in Astronomy and Potions). I can see my brother Hugo stiffen as he look at them with piercing eyes. Dad muttered under his breath something that sounded like 'as if I hated coming here already'. Mr. Malfoy was the first to speak. "Ron what did I do so horribly to be in the company of you and your family?"

"DRACO!"

A fair skinned woman with sparkling green eyes and black hair almost down to her waist, step beside him. "How dare you talk to guests that way." She continued. Draco looked down at the floor a bit and stammered

"I'm sorry Astoria, dear."

"I'm sorry for my husband, you must be Ronald and Hermione Weasley, am I correct?" she extended her hand out to my parents. My father stood there silently leaving my mother free to speak.

"Yes you are correct, it's very nice to meet you Astoria, and I apologize in

advance for my husband."

My mother said.

"As do I. This beautiful young lady must be you daughter. You are so

beautiful, your eyes are so lovely Rose" Astoria said politly.

"Thank you. Yours are as well." I say the least I can do is be nice if they

are.

"Do you and Scorpius hang around each other?" Astoria asked

"NO!" We both exclaimed

"Come in and sit." Astoria said. She motioned for us to sit. So we sat, in

awkward silence. Then Mum decided to speak.

"So Scorpius your Rose's age?" Mum asked

"You are correct." he said in a voice that made him sound more superior.

"And I'm guessing you're a Slytherin." she continued. He continued to

nod.

"Rose, what about you do you do anything at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm a Quidditch player, prefect, teachers assistant and tutor." I said

smiling

"And she's on the Chess team." My father added

"I wonder why you and Scorpius aren't friend, he's in all the same things

Quidditch, prefect, assisting teachers, tutoring and he's on the Chess team

as well." Astoria said

"We have a different sort of friends." I say

"Yeah, that and I don't hang out with Blood-Traitors." Scorpius rolled his

eyes.


	3. Your a Bitch

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, How dare you?" Astoria exclaimed

He gave an appolgetic look toward his mother and then sat back in his chair with his arms folded again. Outside I could see a Quidditch Pitch and I continued to stair at it. It really was the only thing interesting around here, the grass looked so green, the goal posts so shiny and sparkling in the sun, the sky so lovely today. I bet the sun would feel so warm on my face. My mother's eyes wondered over to me after her being so deeply in conversation.

"Rosalie?" My mother said a hint of concern in her voice.

"Hmmm…."

"Mrs. Malfoy asked if you would like to go play Quidditch."

"Oh, umm sure." I said still dazed. Then Scorpius rolled his eyes, and got up too. So did Hugo. Dad pulled

Hugo down again.

"But Dad!" he whined

"If I have to suffer than so do you." Dad said

"I know the feeling." said Draco

Mr. Malfoy and my Dad agreeing on something?

Surreal!

As we walked away we went through a dinning area that was being set by Dobby the house elf. I had almost forgot we were staying for dinner. It was an off white room with sparkling tile floor and a long dinning room table being set with beautiful silk table cloths, and variety of food. It was obvious they entertained very often. We had reached the garage were they stored their Quidditch brooms and gear.

I wouldn't call it a garage by any standards. It was decorated beautifully. A whole wall dedicated to Quidditch broomsticks. Other walls had muggle items that I've seen in granddad Grangers home. Astoria must have something to do with muggles, these are certainly things Draco would not be involved with.

"Here." Malfoy shoved a broom at me. I was shocked it was the Nimbus 9000. I really shouldn't have been considering this is the Malfoy house.

"What position?" He asked emotionlessly, still picking out his broom

"Keeper. I take after my father." I said

"Well today your playing Seeker." He handed me gloves, padding, goggles and finally a newly bought unused snitch. We geared up and headed out to the pitch.

"So why do you hang out with Potter?" He asked me

"Al?"

"Yeah, I always see you around him." He said bitterly

"What's it to you?" I asked

"I don't know what else am I suppose to ask you? Why is your hair red? Why are your eyes brown?"

"Well my hair is red 'cause, well I'm a Weasley. My eyes are brown because when one parent has brown eyes brown dominates the other eye color."

"I'm well aware of Muggle genetics." He says

'So you and Potter. Are you two more than friends?" he contiues to rub his neck.

"Merlin's beard, No…He's my cousin!" I said loudly and with a tone of disgust

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know. Just wondering?" He sounded very relieved. After that we drop the talking and played Quidditch. We released the Snitch while we were off our brooms, decided we would play with Bludgers even though we didn't have Beaters. We were both so close to the Snitch, when it made a sharp turn. Malfoy's broom had knocked into mine, hitting me had and snapping my broom in two. I went hurtling toward the ground. Everything became blurry. Then it went dark.

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

By the time I was able to get down to Rose, she was laying face up on the grass, arms spread out. The broken broom laid next to her. This was my fault. I knew I was to close to her. Honestly, I was happy that I was that close to her. When we were flying, the wind was pushing her hair back and I could see her face perfectly. It was beautiful, so full of color. I would give anything to see her like that again. She had determination in her eyes. She was inches away from the Snitch. Now looking at her the color had left her face she was as pale as one of the poltergeists at Hogwarts. I noticed she was lying in a puddle of blood. Her head was resting in it. It was hard to tell because it was faintly brighter than her hair. I ran over to her in fear. I didn't see her moving.

"Rose?" I called. No Answer.

"Rose?" I called again. Still, no answer. I pulled my cell phone out of my jacket that was lying on the ground a few feet away. Yes, wizards use cell phones now. I called the house. We were to far away from the house and I didn't want to leave her.

"Mum? It's me Scorpius. Umm… we have a problem out here at the pitch." I said. Mum asked worriedly "Scorpius, What happened?"

" Well, Rose…. Her broom snapped out from under her, and well she's kind of well… knocked out and she hit a rock when she fell and the back of her head is bleeding and I don't think she's moving."

"We will be there as soon as possible." Mum said

Rose Weasley's Point of View

"Rose… Rosie?" I hear my dad say. I try to open my eyes, but it was unsuccessful. Everything was a blur, but I could see my mother leaning over me her wavy, dark brown hair almost touching me, and her brown eyes were full of concern. It was obvious she had been crying because her face was red and blotchy. At the end of the bed next to my mother I could see someone tall with red hair. He was more a blur to me than my mother but, I knew that was dad. I felt someone stroking my left hand. I turned my head to that side of the bed thinking it could be Gran or Gran dad, but now I was very shocked to see a blur of platinum Blond hair. I recognized him to be….SCORPIUS!

"Don't touch her!" My dad shouted

"What are you doing here?" It took every ounce of energy to stutter those words.

"I had to make sure you were alright." He said in a some what caring tone. That was a tone I have never heard from him before. I heard from across the room from my brother something that sounded like "Piss Off." I also heard my dad growl. Well I'm pretty sure. C c

"Rosie I'm glad your alright!" I hear from the other side of the bed. I tried to flip over. Unsuccessful, again. I'm getting sick of this unsuccessful crap!

"Rose don't, it's just me." I must have looked confused because he felt the need to add "Rose, It's me Albus. You know Albus Severus Potter, your favorite cousin."

" I beg to differ." I hear Lily yell across the room. She's 6 what do you expect.

The door busted open.

"Where is my grand baby?" the voice demanded

My vision is a little better but things are still confusing. I nudge Scorpius' hand off mind. I look toward the door. Good old loving Gran, panicked running in.

"Molly, she's all right." my mother says

"She better be. God damn it. This is your fault isn't it?" She is looking straight into the gray eyes of the terrified teenage boy sitting next to me. She doesn't wait for a response before continuing to talk.

"What am I saying of course you did this! You a Malfoy for heavens sake. Your family has hated us for generations. Give me one good reason I don't kick your arse right here and now." She screams

"I didn't do anything." he says

"Oh please! I saw you in the air!" Hugo yells

Tell him off Hugo!

"YOUR BROOM HIT HERS AND SHE WAS KNOCKED OFF."

"Your delirious!" Malfoy shouts

"You little BITCH. I'm not going to sit here and let you lie to my family. I know what I saw. Rose would tell you all the same thing if she could. But she can't because she out completely." He screams at Scorpius.

Dad, Albus, Uncle Harry and James are all pretty much holding him back.

TELL HIM OFF HUGO!

Wow, Malfoy got told by a 12 year old.


	4. Hell

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

Finally getting out of that situation and with my face in relatively the same order, we were all told she needed rest and that the best thing for all of us to do would be to leave her alone. She is to be put under a Sleep enchantment by the name of "Avercia" whatever the hell that is. Apparently its some sort of advanced health giving magic few Witches and Wizards are able to comprehend let alone perform. Rose's mother seemed to know what the healer was talking about.

Why am I still here?

I hate her. She's….she's…..a Weasley. A no good rotten Weasley. The daughter of a Mudblood and Blood traitor. God daughter to Scar Head as my father still likes to call him. So why do I care so much? Its wrong in everyway for a Malfoy, let alone a Malfoy as handsome and rich as me to even feel little for some Weasley.

Scorpius you are way to good for her. You're the Slytherin prince, all star Quidditch player and probably the sexiest person at Hogwarts. And if you are so unfortunate to like the "Fire Princess" (as she is referred to at Hogwarts) then you must hide it well and not act on your feelings. "No mercy for anyone." my grandfather Lucius always says. That rule applies ESPECIALLY to a Weasley.

Yet despite all the things I'm thinking I stay anyway, walk down to the long, winding corridors. All white. I believe this is hell. Not really, but could you just stand walking down endless halls and rooms as a patient, wondering if you would ever get out. Praying for one more day. One more chance to see your family. Just laying in one of those beds starring up at the ceiling and walls, only thinking I'm lucky if I get through this. This must be the equivalent to hell.

I know I've told Rose to go to hell and many worse thing before, but I never thought she would be.

I make my way down to the waiting room, thinking of taking a seat. I look up. There are 25 reasons I shouldn't stay.

1Bill

2 Fleur

3 Victorie

4 Dominique

5 Louis

6 Charlie

7 Percy

8Audrey

9 Molly jr.

10 Lucy

11 George

12 Angelina

13 Fred jr.

14 Roxanne

15 Ron

16 Hermione

17 Hugo

18 Harry

19 Ginny

20 James

21 Albus

22 Lily

23 Molly sr.

24 Arthur

25 Teddy

AND THEY ALL LOOK PISSED.


	5. I hate this place

Rose Weasley's Point of View

My strength is finally coming back to me. My unfortunate "accident" was over a week ago. I am truly hopping I am well enough to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

"Rosie how are you feeling?" A short dark haired female comes to the door knocking. She's my room nurse and a pain in my ass. I have been stuck in this hell hole and I don't need the queen of everything good to be here. I have told her so many times to not call me Rosie but "You look like a Rosie." she constantly says. Well I'm not going to look like a Rosie when I go off on her ass.

"I'm okay"

"That's good Rosie. I just need to take your temperature."

"Okay."

"Your father and brother are going to eat us out of all food."

"Hmmm…."

Albus and James stay and watch Muggle comedies and a show on the Muggle SyFy network "Merlin" with mum, dad and I. When mum and dad leave granddad stays with me. According to him Gran isn't doing so well and was admitted into a Muggle hospital not far from here. So when everyone has left and I'm bored I write letters to her and have Granddad give them to her. I have Rory (my owl) deliver letters to my friends from Hogwarts.

Everyday Demitri Krum (my boyfriend) comes and hangs out with me for a few hours. He is our Gryffindor Quidditch captain and a good friend of mine. We usually talk about all the fun times we have had at Quidditch games and practices. Like the time I hit the quaffle so hard it went across the pitch hit the Slytherin seeker (Scorpius Malfoy) and knocked him off course in a spiral toward the ground leaving James (our seeker) to catch the snitch.

Every once in a while I will get visitors like Ben Longbottom or Mona and Sean Thomas or even Bella Krum (Dimitri's little sister who is a year behind me) its times like this that makes you realize how well liked you are. God I can't wait to get out of this hell hole.

"Hey Rose." a familiar voice comes from the door way. I turn to see who it is. My mind is a little hazy still. I see a older man just about in his 70 standing at the door. His tone wasn't very happy as he usually is. I realize who it is. Granddad.

"Hey Granddad." I say happily

"Rosie, sweetie, I need to talk to you." he says with sorrow in his eyes. I begin to realize how sad he really is. He is beginning to shed tears. He sits slowly is the wooden chair that he pulled up to the bed I am laying in.

"What is it Granddad?" I say with concern in my voice. I sit up slowly, then swing my feet over the bed and put my hand over his.

"Sweetie, love, I don't know how to say this, but," before he continues the first of many tears fall. He pulls himself together and finishes what he was saying.

"It's your Grandmother, Rosie, she passed away during the night." He utters the words Sadness overwhelms me. I can feel my face become damp as I spiral into darkened sadness.

"Rose….Rosalie…..Rosie" every time he said my name I knew he was speaking louder but it seemed to be getting quieter for me.

"Nurse!" The blur that is what I can see of my grandfather stands up and onsets what I can only describe as hell from what bit of my senses I have right now.

A-a-and t-then…..

NOTHING…JUST A BUNCH OF NOTHINGNESS.


	6. Okay?

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

We are now back at Hogwarts. It has been 9 weeks scene the accident. I can't say I hate this place. I get to do all the things teenagers love:

-Hang out with my friends

-Being without parents

-Drink

-Party

Being the hottest guy here and having girls throw themselves at me is good too. So why is it that the only girl I can think about is Rose Weasley?

"Hey Scorpius."I hear a female call. I turn around and standing there staring at me, trying to look sexy (and doing a good job of it)is Viper Young. She is a 6th year Slytherin also. She has all the right curves in all the right places. She's tan with long legs that are barely covered by her Hogwarts skirt. She is not hiding ANYTHING. Her long dark brown hair is down to about mid back and her blue eyes have kept perfectly still looking at me.

"Yes?" I ask emotionlessly

I've gone through this with her many times. She starts toward me and puts her arms around my neck then pulls me close and whispers in my ear softly. " I was thinking. Maybe we could do something… well… you know." she says. Before I can tell her no, she pushed me in to the potions storage closet. My excuse for what happened next is….there is none. I could have stopped her. I didn't want to.

Rose Weasley's Point of View

Albus and James haven't left my side. I am able to walk now (for the most part). It's been 9 weeks scene my accident. Hogwarts is a huge place and it's a lot of work to walk around. Al being so incredible awesome he has been carrying me on his back. Yes, he is in deed a very good best friend. Other times I walk on my own but with James, Al and Demitri by my side. Everyone is so glad to see me, most of them know something happened but gossip has changed the story. Fred and Louis are setting things straight.

James decided he was going to go flirt with Poppy Riselay, his new girlfriend, who is a 6th year Hufflepuff.

We pass many students including my 2nd year brother Hugo and his "girlfriend" Aurora. Hugo is so happy around her. He has a huge smile on his face, that's making his blue eyes sparkle bright and his red hair is brighter than usual and his face was almost as red as his hair. It all looks extremely bright considering he is wearing a very dark Hogwarts uniform. Aurora is cute in that little kid way. She reaches out for Hugo's hand and he blushes even more when he sees Demitri, Al and I walk by. Aurora has wavy blond hair and killer hazel eyes with long eyelashes that I love. She has a pug nose and slender face and is much more beautiful than most the girls here. Hugo was right to choose her. We walk down several corridors, passing suits of armor and talking paintings that are chatting as many flocks of students saunter by.

Ghosts past and talk to students, paintings and among themselves and enjoy endless gossip of the new school year. Students from every house laughing, joking and talking of mindless matters and of the friends they have missed over the summer break. Then out of the blue Scorpius Malfoy and Viper Young come walking hand and hand and a smile on her face. His face was content until he saw me then he looked full of guilt.

Albus Potter's Point of View

Rose, I can tell is feeling better than when she was in St. Mungo's. As I look over at her she is just as pale as she did a few months ago. Her bright, red extremely curly hair doesn't help her cause. Her big brown eyes still have the same fire in them that they always have. She is walking slower than the average person, but she is up and can almost walk with Demitri and I here to steady her when she wobbles, but most of the time she can steady herself.

She is looking at someone.

Someone familiar to her.

Someone who makes her go paler and makes her knees buckle from out from under her. MALFOY. Demitri puts his arm around her waist to steady her and to show Malfoy that she is his.

"Calm down Rosie." Demitri whispers than kisses her forehead.

"I'm fine." she murmurs

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome back to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall says starting her beginning of the school year speech as thousands of half asleep students watch the elderly woman speak. Most students asleep.

"This year there will be major changes to our staff. Firstly, I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers Professors Harry Potter and Teddy Lupin. Nextly I would like to introduce Professor Generva Potter, your new Charms teacher and also her brother Ronald Weasley who will fill your Quidditch coach position, and lastly."

She began to tear up, but was able to control then and continue to speak.

"I am retiring. We held interviews for a new Head over the summer. There were many worthy candidates, but two extraordinary ones came and shined above the others. So for the first time in 728 years you will have two Head Mistresses. Give a very warm Hogwarts welcome to professor Hermione Jean Weasley and Astoria Miranda Malfoy."


	7. Quidditch and getting drunk?

Rose Weasley's Point of View

First Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. I was told I am not well enough to play. I don't care. I put on my uniform and head down the Grand Stair Case, out of the castle walls. Past suits of armor, polished freshly for the new year and tapestries hanging on the wall untouched for decades. Past students who wonder why I think I'm playing. I head toward the Quidditch Pitch, slowly but surly. Students looking at me with confused faces but despite that I'm happy and insist that I am playing.

I can see the goal posts standing tall and straight, grass freshly cut, the smell still lingers in the air. Bludgers flying already, on either ends of the field there are large tents one green and silver for Slytherin and Red and Yellow for Gryffindor.

I see a blond male walk into the Gryffindor tent.

What was Malfoy doing? I start to hurry. I get there just in time to hear "I don't give a rats ass what you have to say Krum! I hope you have fun because your not going to win. Weasley can't play."

"Fuck off Malfoy" I say "I am playing."

"I thought your Mommy said you weren't strong enough to play." he says tauntingly "I don't give a shit what my Mother says Malfoy."

And I marched out on to the field.

"Gryffindor WINS! 42 Excellent saves by Rose Weasley. Between her and James GRYFFINDOR IS INVINCABLE!"

Mona Thomas (our announcer) exclaims The team captains and co-captains shake hands and the teams head back to their tents.

"Rosie Love Weasley! You were brilliant!"

Demitri shouts and picks me up, spins me then kisses me swiftly. Just as we come back to reality we find the cheering and happiness turned dark sinister, as two women walk in. Not happy. Both dressed in black Astoria and my Mother look at me with piercing eyes. Demitri puts me down and steps back. When I look behind me everyone has backed up to the wall.

"Rosalie Love Weasley, How dare you play. We told you not to! Do you realize we are now going to have to face an inquiry? And it's entirely your fault!" my mothers face is beat red with anger pointing her finger with every word. Astoria is much more content. Probably because most likely her Son turned me in. My mother finally ran out of air and is huffing and puffing for it, Astoria begins to talk

"Rose, the point is we are very disappointed in you. We told you not to play and you did anyway. You Quidditch privileges have been revoked until further notice . You also will be going to the defense against the dark arts class for the next 2 months to serve detention with Professor Lupin." she says calm and politely. Over her shoulder I notice a blond male. The same one Demitri was yelling at. He is talking to, two other people. Dimitri's brother Davide and Davide's girlfriend Amana Freir, no doubt bragging to them about my downfall.

Scorpius Malfoy's point of view

I knew this could play to my advantage. Rose has been kicked off the Quidditch team and I'm heading to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate. When I get there Gryffindor had beat me there so there were very few tables. Every Gryffindor was looking at me. Scowling torturously. Word travels fast around here huh? In the corner booth is Rose and Demitri sitting in the middle. Demitri has his arm around Rose and tightens and pulls her closer when he sees me. Anger rages inside of me. Once again I find myself wanted to be in his spot. Surrounding them are people of all houses. Mainly Weasley's. On Roses right there is Roxy Weasley. On Dimitri's left there is Hugo and Louis Weasley. Others include Zion Watson, Hayley Lupin, Poppy Riselay (James' girlfriend), James Potter and Zain and Zach Watson. It seems as though they are looking to get drunk. All of them. Empty Butterbeer and Fire Whiskeys bottles are everywhere mostly empty. Then coming up behind me is another group of people looking to get drunk with them. This group includes Albus and Lily Potter. Following close behind them is Victorie, Molly and Lucy Weasley, Bella Krum, Emily, Ben and Jessica Wood all laughing and all greeted by the others. Albus and Molly pull together more tables and chairs and connected them to the booth. Then when you think there can't possibly be more people left in the school another couple comes in... Davide Krum and Amana Freir move toward them smiling, laughing and holding hands. Davide (Dimitri's brother) introduces his girlfriend to everyone and to no surprise she fits right in with them. Its seems that Rose, Emily and Amana might just become very good friends. They sit down and Demitri orders more rounds. Before long the alcohol is in their system and they are all laughing and tripping COMPLETLY DRUNK!

Here I am. None of my friends with me sitting in a corner drinking pumpkin juice. Wishing I was over there with the drunks.

Rose Weasley's Point of View

I have the worst hangover ever. I stayed in the prefects dorm last night and most of us passed out on the floor in here any way. I finally got my lazy ass off the couch and decided to get some coffee and asprin. I open my eyes and everyone is wide awake and has shaken off the hangover because they are loud. WAY TO LOUD! Laughing their asses off at how drunk we all were last night. I feel someone move around me and look up. I had fallen asleep in Demitri's arms.

What did I do last night?


	8. When did all this happen?

**A/N: **This is Hayley Wood. I am the daughter of Oliver Wood. The famous Quidditch players daughter, and the writer of this story. I have to say one of my close friends Amana Freir wrote one of the parts of this story and did an amazing job. So congrats and many thanks to Amana Freir.

Authors of this chapter:

~Hayley Wood (Main Author)

~Amana Freir (Lemon Writer)

Rose Weasley's Point of View

So its my first day of detention with professor Lupin. I am not really worried though. Its Teddy. I've known him even before I was born. Even though he won't admit it I am his favorite Weasley. He's like my older brother. So today will be an easy day. Its 11AM on a Saturday, I am happy and cheery, nothing is going to ruin things for me. I have my IPod on high, blaring Lincoln Park. I have detention with Hayley Wood whose a six year Slytherin and my best friend. We go way back to muggle school together, it was in preschool when our class hamster, unexplainable got out of it's cage and no one was around.

We later meet each others families and found out that it was a thing called calibrated magic. We have kicked ass ever since. We are at the top of our class besides Scorpius. Then there is her brother, Ben, whose Al's best friend. Needless to say were all close. I finally reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after endless corridors, passageways and portrait holes, that all look the same. The same brick floors, same stone walls, its easy to get lost around here. When I open the darkly finished door, I see Teddy at his desk grading papers. He hears the door creak open and he looks up quickly. His blue hair swiftly move in a jerking motion, his brown eyes go bright, a smile spreads across his face.

He says "Hey Rosie." and stands.

"Hey yourself Teddy." I say setting my bag down on the first, front, middle desk.

"How are you?" he asked as I hopped on the desk next to my stuff.

" I'm good you?"

"Good" he says as he hops up on the edge of his desk as well.

"So I heard about the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Congrats on winning. I heard that pissed Malfoy off." he says in a very proud tone.

"Yeah it did." I smile and then in a few seconds that smile went away before I start to talk again.

"Pissed enough that he went and reminded Mum and Astoria about me not being well enough to play." I say looking sad "I've been suspended from the team." I said.

He moves off his desk and moves over to my desk and sits next to me, puts his arm around me and draws me close. I lay my head on his chest. After several minutes he lifts my chin, and says

"Its alright he's just an ass." he says quietly.

It begins to thunder outside rain pours, loudly beating on the roof. Teddy's eyes haven't stop looking at me. Then the next I know his lips are pressed against mine.

"Professor Lupin… I had a question…"

The door cracked open and who would you think would be standing in the door. Demitri and Davide Krum.

"Rose…" Demitri says angrily

"Demitri….this isn't…" I start

"Save it." and he storms away.

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

Heading to detention. I called some girl a Mudblood and Professor Lovegood wouldn't stand for it. Luckily I have detention with my Dad…(the Potion Teacher.) So I make my way from my dorm, through the common room where Amana and Lily are gossiping about something that Davide told them about Weasley…and professor Lupin. Like I give a shit. Then I walk down our passages filled with green and silver, and the short corridor to the Potions classroom.

"Dad, I'm here." I say as I open the door, to see my Dad on his desk with a woman who I have never seen before on top of him.

"Blanca, I told you I had to run detention and we should have done this later." he whispers. Blanca stopped sucking his neck. " Who is that?" "My son he growled. I turned and walked out. I'm heading to the Three Broom Sticks…to try and drink off that frightening sight.

Blanca's Point of View

Draco started to say something, but I smash my lips on to his. He immediately took the bait, and bit my lower lip. I refuse to open my mouth, teasing him to want it more. I felt his hand wander up my back underneath my shirt, sliding the back of my bra but with no clasp. I break free from his lips for a moment.

"It's called the front hook bra, stupid"

He smirked and took of my cloak, and pulled me into another passionate kiss. This time I bit his lower lip, and he gasped while I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I explored every inch of it, and he pushed mine out with his tongue. We wrestled with each other's tongues. He pulled a fast one, undoing my bra and groped my breast. It felt so good that I forgot about wrestling and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed his collar, trying to get closer to him. Instead we rolled off the desk onto the floor. I ignored the pain and realized I was on the bottom now. We both free for a bit, Draco tearing off his shirt and me working on his belt…

And that's when the door opened. We froze. Footsteps came closer and stopped right in front of us. The footsteps headed back for the door and the door slam shut.

Rose's Point of View

Heading to the Three Broomsticks, going to try to make sense of it all.

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

"A tall Butterbeer please." I tell my waitress. Then… Rose Weasley walks in. She looks like she wants to do the same…drink.

Rose Weasley's Point of View

"I don't want to fight." he says as I pass.

"Same boat?" I ask

"Yup." he say emotionlessly

"Teddy." I say

"My Dad."

"Ahh…" is my only word. The waitress comes back.

"Another tall Butterbeer for the Red one." he says gesturing toward me. We sit there and talk about the problems.

By the end of the night, I don't care that he is a Malfoy. By the end of the night I hate him much less.

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

By the end of the night, I don't care that she is a Weasley. By the end of the night, I hate her much less.


	9. What the Hell?

**A/N: I AM SORRY I HAVENT WROTE IN FOREVER BUT MY COMPUTER WAS HACKED. AND I JUST GOT IT FIXED! BUT I THINK THIS CHAPTER WILL CERTAINLY MAKE UP FOR IT… ;)**

**Rose Weasley's point of View**

Its Christmas the at the Weasley house. Since Gran passed on, Gran-dad has been living with us. Its sad with her not here. Gran has been here for everything from Victory being born to Roxy and Lucy starting Hogwarts. The younger ones like Roxy, Hugo and Lucy have actually been taking it well considering they spent the most time with Gran. Quite honestly I believe in cherishing the good in people and remembering them before the worst. I will always think of Gran as the loving, caring, smart, brilliant woman that she always has been. I refuse to focus on the pale, sad, dreary way she was when she was sick. But when I think of her I will always think of her bright, loving smile and care in her eyes.

I have spent most my time in my room reading, listening to music (that my parents hate and surprisingly Gran-dad likes) suck as Linkin Park, Paramore and Marianas Trench. How Gran-dad actually likes my music I will never know but its kind of funny to see him sing along. (But its not funny for my ears.) No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about Teddy. All the times we hugged and laughed would never be the same again. He was always like an older brother for me. How is going to effect me in class. I would have to face him five days in a row for the next year and a half and just because things are awkward between him and I, I don't expect my family to stop being around him. He would be at every Weasley family function and there are a lot of them. Hell my family doesn't even know anything happened. What happens when they find out? Dad will probably try to kill him, Mum would loose all faith and trust in him, Hugo…well I don't know how Hugo would react, Gran-dad and my uncles would be right there with my dad. How would Victory handle this, she has trusted me with her biggest secret (That she likes Teddy, I mean they are only like 1 ½ years apart from each other). Great! More to worry about.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I can't take this any more" I hear my mother scream from down the hall this was followed by stomping more screaming and a crash. I get up from my nice soft window seat, glide into my slippers and wrap my blanket around me ever so tightly, set down my book and grab my cherry Manti-core wand and walk slowly and cautiously to my cherry stained door. I walk down the slightly yellow hallway filled with pictures and muggle artwork, passed two bathrooms, Hugo's room, Gran-dad's room and our library. I look around only to see my parents wedding picture smashed into pieces on the ground. I pick it up to get a closer look at how happy they once were. When did this happy couple turn into the argumentative one that I live with now? When I was born? When Hugo was born? When I had left we had left for Hogwarts? When? I slowly put the picture back on the ground and go and walk gently down the cascading staircase at the end of the hallway. I come to the final stair and my knee gives in. The loud slam of my body hitting the floor didn't even seem to startle anyone. (Geez thanks family.) I straighten myself up again and walk to the living room, where Hugo has lazily spread himself out on the couch playing video games under massive plies of blankets and pillows. Gran-dad is lounging around in the recliner reading The Book Thief (I recommend you read it.) and in taking large amounts of Butterbeer. I proceed to the kitchen to get myself one, only to see Dad drowning himself in Fire Whiskey and leaning on the counter for support.

"Dad?" I ask. He turns to me. His eyes sunken with sorrow and desperation.

"What Rose?" he snaps at me.

"Never mind Daddy." I say, and slowly back to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of Butterbeer. I set it by the stairs and go outside.

I slowly but surely make my way down the slippery, snow packed, icy, driveway. I get to the end of the driveway and prevail in not falling. I grab the mail and walk back up to the gray house. Its magical, I think…winter. It is cold and unjust sometimes but its magical. The snow falling ever so gently to the ground, piling up onto of the ones that have fallen before it. The way it reflects light hardly shining through the clouds in brilliant glittering flashes. I finally get back up to the house and walk through the bright red door. I stop and sit on the first step and look at the mail:

To: Hermione Weasley

From: Victor Krum

To: Hermione Weasley

From: Generva Potter

To: Ronald Weasley

From: Harry Potter

To: The Weasley Family

From: The Potter Family

To: The Ron Weasley Family

From: The Bill Weasley Family

To: Hugo Weasley

From: Aurora Delune

To: Rose Weasley

From: Albus Potter

To: Rose Weasley

From: Lily Potter

To: Rose Weasley

From: Bella Krum

To: Rose Weasley

From: Scorpius Malfoy

To: Rose Weasley

From: Emily Wood

To: Rose Weasley

From: Ben Wood

What?

Scorpius Malfoy?

This cannot be good.

Dear Rose,

Happy Birthday and Happy Christmas! Its so boring here. If James does one more prank I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I can't wait for you to come over for Christmas dinner. Your going to love your present. Anyway, you know I'm bad at writing letters so I leave you at that.

Love you,

Albus S. Potter

Dear Rose,

Happy Birthday, and Happy Christmas. You know Teddy tells me everything right? Well he is really sorry for what he did. He was way out of line admits it too. He knows things will be awkward for awhile and still hopes you can think of him as a trusting teacher and loyal friend. If James pulls one more prank I'M GONNA KILL HIM! Oh, and by the way your going to love your present.

Love you girlie,

Lily L. Potter

Dear Rose,

You are a complete JACKASS! Demitri is pissed as hell! And you cheated on him with YOU DEFENCE ACENST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER! You revolt me!

You're a BITCH,

Bella S. Krum

Dear Rose,

I can't wait to see you. You MUST come over to our Quidditch pitch has completely frozen over! Can you say extreme Quidditch? Happy Birthday! ;) and Happy Christmas.

Love you sis,

Emily H. Wood

Dear Rose,

Happy Birthday Rose. I can't get a hold of Al. Do you think you could tell him to write me? Oh, Happy Christmas.

Your friend,

Ben F. Wood

Dear Weasley,

I understand this is strange for me to write but quite honestly I have nowhere else to turn. I hope you can forgive me. I don't know what to do Rose. If you can forget what happened please send me a letter back. Oh, Happy Christmas and Happy Birthday.

Dear Al,

Happy Christmas to you too. Your going to love your present as well. I can't wait to see you. I miss you a lot. Ummm…. Ben Wood sent me a letter saying for you to write him. Speaking of letters I got one from Malfoy. Should I reply?

Write back soon I miss you loads,

Rosie Weasley

Dear Lily,

Happy Christmas… I miss you too. Your going to love your present as well. In time I will probably forgive Teddy but tell him I need space but also tell him I will always love him but only as a brother. Oh and Al complained about James too in his letter….is he really that bad?

Love you sis,

Rosie L. Weasley

Dear Bella,

Honestly, what happened is between your brother. Stay out of it. And if you honestly think I care what you think your wrong, stay out of mine and Demitri's business.

BITE ME,

Rose Weasley

Dear Em,

It sounds a hell of a lot of funnn. We should. You have my phone number so call me.

Love you sis,

Rosie L. Weasley

Dear Ben,

Done!

Rose Weasley!

Dear Malfoy,

I except. You already told me though about your problem and quite honestly you need to just stay out of it. Your parents need to work this out themselves. Don't pick a side. Now you tell me what I should do.

Truce?

Rose Weasley!

P.S

How did you know my birthday was coming up?

Good night!

**Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View **

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I have tried to convince myself that I don't feel anything for her because he doesn't feel anything for me. But I don't care if she doesn't like me back. The best I can do is try to get her to not hate me. But she wants a truce she understands what I am going through right? If I want this to work I have to show her I'm not like every other Malfoy.

I still can't believe I'm doing this.

**Rose Weasley's Point of View**

3

2

1

Happy Birthday to me. Its midnight on December 24th. I am hardly awake and I just keep hearing this pounding on my window….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

I get slowly and gently lift my head up from my pillow and look at the windows in my room…what the hell? I am hallucinating right? Scorpius Malfoy is outside my window flying on a broomstick. I get up and sluggishly and inaudibly walk to my window and open it.

"Scorpius what are you…" I start to say. Scorpius had one leg through the window and is swinging the other one in and is pulling his broom in the window as well. He leans him broom against the wall and I can hardly see his face in the darkness but I can faintly see it thanks to the moonlight shining on his face.

"Scorpius what are you doing here?" I ask again.

"Happy Birthday." he kissed me on the cheek and handed me a small silver box that he had pulled out of his pocket. I pull out a grey and black owl necklace. it's a grey owl with grey circles raised out of it body and it had big black jewels as its eyes. I have seen this before. When we were in Hogsmead Lily and I were captivated by. I said I wanted it and was going to buy it with the money I get for my birthday.

"How did you know I wanted this?" I ask calmly, although on the inside I am freaking out with joy.

"My mum owns the shop you saw this in." he says lovingly. What is with me tonight. Malfoy…lovingly…what the hell? Why do I feel something for him? I want to kiss him. I can tell him kissing me on the cheek wasn't enough for him either. Oh, what the hell. I stand up on my tip toes and put my hands on his shoulders for balance and before I can even get close he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a forceful but passionate kiss. We kiss in a full embrace and stay there in each others arms for a while until we here footsteps in the hall way and my door bursts open.

Hugo!

"What are you doing?" he yells

"Quiet!" I whisper and pull away from Scorpius and my face turns hot and bright red.

"I'm telling Dad!" he says and turns to walk down the hall.

"You won't tell Dad….or Mum because I will tell them about you and Aurora kissing in the potions closet."

"How do you know about that?"

"Roxy and Lucy tell me EVERYTHING. Now go to sleep. And not a word of this to anyone. Deal?" I extend my hand for him to shake. He grabs my hand a shakes it.

**A/N: DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU? I BET YOU THOUGHT RON WAS GOING TO WALK IN AND BEAT SCORPIUS' ASS!**

**YAY! MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN FIXED AND WITH NO COST TO MEE HAHA JERK WHO HACKED MY COMPUTER HAHA!**


	10. December 24th

Chapter 10:

**A/N: I'm sorry fans, in my opinion the last chapter was soo amazing…. I shall be bragging about it for a while.**

**This chapter gets a special thanks to: Jessica Wood who is so amazing to help me with this chapter. You are an awesomely amazing best friend. We are only best friends for the fact that our families couldn't handle us as sisters.**

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

I was greeted this morning by the bright, exquisite, yellow sun peaking through the grey, gloomy, wrenched clouds. Last night was twisted, demented and senseless. If it weren't for the necklace sitting in the same silver box it was before and the look Hugo gave me at breakfast, I would not believe any of it. I Rosalie Love Weasley did not…would not….do what I think I did last night. That is the most obtuse thing to ever think that had really happened. I know that my medicine has been giving me foolish and absurd dreams but not as surreal as that. Why do I feel it was real…is it some form of cruel and warped fate that this is true to be happening? I think it might be providence that this is happening…to bring down the insecurities, prejudice and horrid comportment of our families. This maybe fate telling us that there should be no more blood lust between the Malfoy's and Weasley's. Why us though could it be that we are the only ones able to break down this barrier between our families. Oh, cruel fate, why couldn't it have been someone else. I am going to get so much hell from this.

This morning I was woken up by the screaming of Victory, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxy, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily. My ears are still ringing…..I know I hate my alarm clock for being so loud…but I would take that over the ear piercing screams of all my cousins. I walk downstairs and see my Mum has made a breakfast complete with anything you could possibly think of that is a breakfast food…toast, eggs, bagels, 20 different kinds of jams, coffee, tea, cereal, milk, cream cheese…anything and everything. Knowing my family there will be no food spared. There wasn't. Then my Mum just randomly shouts "YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" and all of a sudden Emily, Ben, Jessica, Mona, Zion, Hayley, Poppy, Zain and Zach, Amana and….OH, SHIT…..Bella, Davide and DEMITRI AND TEDDY WALK IN!

I excuse myself to go get dressed while they start eating. I walk out of the diminutive, over crowded kitchen where everyone is jamming their plates with food. I walk through to the living room hoping not to bump into Demitri, what my luck…I wished I wouldn't see the wrong Krum. Out in the living room is the ever so spiteful, unpleasant bitch Bella. I walk passed her and she says nothing. I would have thought she would express her strong opinion to me in person too, but no. Thank God! I walk up the stairs and walk down the long stretch of hall to the cherry stained down of mine. I slowly turn the knob and open the door. Sitting on my bed is Scorpius Malfoy.

"Are you trying to get brutally slaughtered?" I ask him in a hushed tone as I shut the door. I quite honestly don't know whether to act on what my mind says 'Get him the hell out of here' or what my body says 'You know you want more than what happened last night. Take advantage of this.'

"Rose, I can't take this. I….I need to know." He said standing up from the bed. He walks over to me. He is excessively taller than me and towers me. I ask him what he means, knowing entirely what he means.

"Rose, you are not unwise, you know what I mean." he says. He walks closer and my heart starts pumping faster and harder, as if it will burst out of my chest. I try to stay calm, he gets closer and closer to me and I can feel the space between us close. He wraps his very tan, strong arms around my waist and quotes William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"What is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." he smiles knowing fully that I know where this is coming from.

"William Shakespeare's 1595 Romeo and Juliet Act 2 scene 2." I say. Was this just random that he chose to quote from Romeo and Juliet or did he know that it was my favorite of Shakespeare's work. Either way, I love that he knows this quote. Where does he get this from? Must be from Astoria, according to my Mum, whenever the Malfoy's came up, Draco wasn't the most intelligent person.

"You are the only person I know, who would get where that was coming from and give me the year, play, act and scene." He says, laughing quietly. " You still haven't answered my question though." he says. My mind comes out of its unreality and comes out of the clouds. The more sensible side comes back. I push him away bit by bit and turn from him.

"Scorpius, honestly, up until about last night I have completely hated you and you hated me. Now all of a sudden you expect me to say I have feelings for you? I hate you a lot less now, but I hardly know you." I say rummaging my closet for something to wear. I can see his reflection in the mirror and he looks sad and heartbroken, like those words that just rolled off my tongue were the cruelest most hurtful words he had ever heard.

"What if I said we could learn more about each other and become friends first?" I say feeling so guilty. For what though, I ask myself.

"But right now, you need to leave. There is a room full of Weasley's down there that if they even catch a whiff of your cologne, a tiny blur of blond hair, or get the slightest idea that you're here will hunt you down and brutally slay you."

"Fair, but since I can't go down there and celebrate your birthday with you…when we get back to Hogwarts let me take you to a birthday dinner." He says and runs his hands through his platinum sexy, blonde hair, like he is afraid of what my answer will be. I give him a look that says 'like a date?' and he catches on immediately. "Just from one friend to another." He says smoothly.

"Deal…" I say but I am interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Rosie, Sweetie are you okay?" the voice on the other side says. It is my mother.

"Mum, I'm fine." I say loudly

" What is taking you so long?"

"Umm…I'm not feeling so well….but I'm sure it will pass."

"What is wrong?" she asks concerned

"Oh, headache but I will be fine. It is one of the side effects from my medicine. I will be down in a few."

"Okay sweetheart, if you need anything come and get me."

"Will do Mum." I say smiling at her concern. I love knowing people care about me. I turn to Scorpius, he looks worried.

"Medicine?" he asks awkwardly

"Anti-Depressants. From the hospital, dreary dark hell hole it is." I say strangely, with a half smirk on my face.

"From the Quidditch thing?" he looks so guilty.

"Remember you were leaving." I say before he can feel more guilt.

"Right…so I will send you a letter or sneak in again." He says smiling again and getting on his broom.

"Okay. I will send you a letter or call you when my parents and Hugo are gone so you don't have to climb through the window." I say smiling like crazy.

"Oh, really I thought it was a very sexy way of doing things." he says smiling and laughing as he leaves.

It is about 7 o'clock at night and we have had such an eventful time and we aren't even done yet. We still haven't had cake or opened presents yet. I insisted on it just being Mum, Dad, Gran-Dad, Hugo and I but of course it has to be a big Weasley party. So far we have had breakfast, listened to music (My music. By the way Linkin Park has had a very long run. They have gotten old and still continue this music.), played several Quidditch matches and strange old muggle video games…I think it was call a "Wii" and played chess. Now it is time to open presents…

Well everyone has left and I am exhausted. My presents include Cd's, books (Many), a couple necklaces (none that can compare Scorpius' necklace), a guitar (I have been needing a new one. I have completely wore out the strings, frets and good sound out of my other one) and my bigger gifts include a new broomstick, a laptop computer (like I said we adopted muggle gadgets).

Its Christmas morning! More presents! Hugo is up way before any of us. I am so tired and don't get up until about 11:30 and everyone lets me. Hugo has already opened his presents and stared shoving all the candy from his stocking in his mouth. I don't have as much considering my birthday was yesterday but what I do get makes me very happy, more books and music and a few guitar picks.

I sit with Dad at the bar counter thing and we are stuffing our faces with Christmas cookies and laughing and playing chess with his new chess board. I'm winning! When Hugo comes running in with the mail (yes, we get mail during the holidays in the wizarding world)

"Rose! Rose! YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM THE MISTRY OF MAGIC!" HE SCREAMS. I take the letter from my frantic little brother and open it slowly, the letter pops up and forms a face.

**Miss Rosalie Love Weasley,**

**We are please to inform you, due to your high marks at Hogwarts, your excellent extra curricular activities and many teacher recommendations, you have been awarded an all expense paid trip to study in Romania, where you shall be placed with an exchange family. You will be given the opportunity to work with many students and learn many new things of the Romanian culture while having fun. **

**You have the been put in this program due to your musical talent. We have found that you have mastered the guitar, piano and vocals. You will have a chance to learn many different types of music, learn new things to and meet many new young musicians such as yourself. You will be given a certain amount of money to use for extras.**

**This trip will be a 3 months and you will continue you Hogwarts experience in Romania. You leave the 2nd**** of January. You leave from the Hogwarts express (Platform 9 ¾) at 11:30a.m.**

**We hope you will take this fine opportunity.**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Percival A. Weasley**

_**Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View**_

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,**

**We are please to inform you, due to your high marks at Hogwarts, your excellent extra curricular activities and many teacher recommendations, you have been awarded an all expense paid trip to study in Romania, where you shall be placed with an exchange family. You will be given the opportunity to work with many students and learn many new things of the Romanian culture while having fun. **

**You have the been put in this program due to your art talents. We have found that you have mastered the exquisite ways of art. You will have a chance to learn many different types of music, learn new things to and meet many new young musicians such as yourself. You will be given a certain amount of money to use for extras.**

**This trip will be a 3 months and you will continue you Hogwarts experience in Romania. You leave the 2****nd**** of January. You leave from the Hogwarts express (Platform 9 ¾) at 11:30a.m.**

**We hope you will take this fine opportunity.**

**Minister of Magic,**

**Percival A. Weasley**

3 months…how will Rose take this. I promised her we would attempt to be friends. Great…

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

3 months! Oh my god, that is amazing!

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?" My Mum, Hugo and Dad are staring at me with wide, bursting eyes… I hand them the letter. I am in utter numbness.

"ROSIE THIS IS GREAT!" my Mum screams.

"I knew my baby girl was a damn genius!" Dad and gran-dad scream

"This is unfair." Hugo grumbles

I sit in the passenger side of the Ford Angala and Mum is crying by the door with Hugo by her side. Dad is driving me to Kings Cross Station. I promised that I would e-mail, write, or call her everyday. Grand-dad said he was going out there to see Uncle Charlie so I would see him soon.

"Call me when you get there Rosie, got it?" my Dad says. He is so over protective. My god I'm staying with Uncle Charlie.

"Okay Daddy. I love you." I say sweetly.

"I love you too. I just want you to be safe. Understand?" He says not letting me out of his hug.

"Dad, I'm staying with a dangerous redheaded dragon trainer I call Uncle Charlie….I'm not staying with a Death Eater." I laugh slightly.

"Well, speaking of Death Eaters." He says tensely

"Weasley, What are you doing here?" said a snarky condescending voice from over my shoulder. Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy, I happen to be here because of my daughter being a god damn genius."

"Obviously, she gets it from her mother. I didn't even know you knew such big a big work like 'because'." he begins to laugh.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" my Dad growls and sets me aside and lunges himself at Draco!

**A/N: I shall leave you at that! Yes, I know. Cliff hanger. But I was nice last chapter. I was going to cut off when the door began to open. But I figured… give them a break and game you the last part. I have to keep you coming back for more some how don't I? Well tune in next time and see if Draco lives. ;)**


	11. Please! Please! Please!

Chapter 11

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

Scorpius and I have boarded the train. Its just us. I was hoping Emily was in this program too. But alas no. Scorpius and I decide to sit in the same cabin. This has given us a chance to actually get to know each other as Rose and Scorpius not Weasley and Malfoy. Speaking of Weasley's and Malfoy's though Dad and Draco's fight landed them both in St. Mungo's. I couldn't here what Mum had said after that but I will have to see what she was talking about later when I have better phone service.

"So what is it like growing up in a small family?" I ask Scorpius. He decides to put his feet up on his side of the seat and lean his back against the wall by the window.

"Well, I kind of like it. I mean its lonely sometimes, I wish I had a few cousins or something but I'm okay with it most the time. Also though there is a definite privacy issue with small families, I mean, EVERYONE knows what's going on in each others lives and everyone knows everything about everyone so they know immediately just by your body language that something is wrong. And just about all of them agree on the same views, you know like with your family. Its like daily conversation with them is like 'Oh, those damn Weasleys….'

" Huh. That is kind of the type of conversations my family has." I say laughing. I decide I am going to lay down on my side of the compartment and what room my body doesn't take up my hair is spread out on.

_**Scorpius Malfoy's View**_

She is truly the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She is laying down on the other side of the compartment as me and her long beautiful, curly, bright hair is spread out on the extra space that her body hasn't taken up. She has her head tilted slightly toward me and I have never really noticed how lovely her deep blue eyes are, she really is very pale and a very light row of freckles across her small nose. Her smile is so intensely, vivid and dazzling.

I THINK SHE IS WAITING FOR ME TO SAY SOMETHING, SHE IS LOOKING CONFUSED. DAMN-IT SCORPIUS SAY SOMETHING!

"So what is it like with a big family?" I ask her, and come back to reality.

_**Rose Weasley's point of view**_

Oh, he played that well. He was so gawping at me.

"Well….growing up with a big family is actually just about the opposite of that really. I mean, its not lonely, and if you want some cousins I would be glad to give you mine. Although with big families there is a privacy issue as well because when one of my cousin knows something about one of the others, all of the cousins end up knowing and then its just a matter of whose parents you slip up in front of and then all the Aunts and Uncles know, and then it gets up to the Grandparents who just end up shouting it to the world. But I mean sometimes it can be lonely too, I suppose, when you get left out of something or when you have that feeling where you have something on your mind and you want someone to ask you what's wrong and nobody does because they are all talking about something else. I guess you really have to try hard to be in the loop and stay in or else you get left in the dust.

"Hmmm…..I always wanted a big family like that. Now I'm not so sure." He says, laughing slightly.

"I wouldn't trade my big family for ANYTHING though." I say.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

I, after taking a extensively long nap decided I would get out the journal that Jessica had got me for my birthday and write in it.

Still on the train to Romania with Scorpius. We have the music blasting loud and are trying to one up each other with the songs we choose. He listens to some hard core music by the way. Lily, Em and Jess wanted to know everything that happened so I figured that I would hand then this book and have them read it. So, I know its shocking but I have gotten to know the real Scorpius. I know you all think I hate him, but quite honestly, he's growing on me. I know you are thinking I'm mental but he is not the typical Malfoy…okay I have to go for awhile…bye

OWWWW! What the hell?

_**Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View**_

"Rose are you okay?" I say and get up quickly and go to her side. She looks even more pale and she is clutching her stomach and has a painful look on her face.

"I'm fine Scorpius. I-I-I have been having these pains for like a m-m-month n-n-now. OWWWW!" she says stuttering. She's lying. She isn't fine I know she isn't I can tell.

"Rose, do you need me to go get someone?" I ask her calm and slow.

"NO! I'm fine. B-b-becides there is no one else on the train , is there?" She ask still in pain that seems to be escalating

" Professor Lupin." I say. Shit, she probably doesn't want to see him. She is in pain so she is going to have to deal.

" I'll be back, right back." I say quickly, kiss her forehead and go to find Professor Lupin.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

I have been racking my brain for hours. We are in Romania and in the comfort and safety of Uncle Charlie's home. It is much like the Borrow, just a little more modern. I am laying on the couch right now because Uncle Charlie hasn't had time to get our rooms ready. He has been so busy with work. I know him and Teddy are in the kitchen arguing on what to do. I can here them in a distance quarrelling.

"We have to take her to a doctor Charlie. What if this is something bad? What if what she has is lethal? This is something we need to get a doctor and Ron and Hermione involved in you can't just not tell them that there daughter is in excruciating pain and that you choose to do nothing about it." Teddy says.

"Look, Teddy she just got here. What are they going to think? That she can't handle herself and they are going to keep an annoying eye on her for the rest of her life. What if it is nothing? We get Ron and Hermione panicked for nothing?" Uncle Charlie says.

Quite honestly I can't pick a side. I mean I need to go to a doctor, but if Mum and Dad find out they will want me to come home and my whole trip and this amazing opportunity will be lost. What the hell did I do? Is this about something I did or something that I caught? I am not afraid to admit that I am scared. I think I know what is going on. Please! Please! Please! Let this not be what I think it is.

"Rosie, how are you feeling?" Uncle Charlie asks. Him and Teddy have obviously stopped arguing but I don't think they have decided on anything other than something is definitely wrong with me.

"I'm okay right now. I can't say I will be feeling this way in a little while." I say trying for a smile. No one is smiling. Not Uncle Charlie or Teddy or a completely sleeping Scorpius.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

I wake up slowly and I am feeling very groggy. My mind is in a fog. None of my stuff is unpack yet. How did I get upstairs? In this room? I don't know the answers to any of these questions. I peel of the comforter and several blankets that are on me and swing my legs over the right side of the bed. My foot hit something that was not the floor. Teddy! It was a full moon last night, holy crap. Thank you wolf bane, or I would be dead.

I startled Teddy's werewolf self and he moved around for a bit and then got up and remembered he was a werewolf and willingly turned back to his human self.

"Oh, umm….I'm sorry Rose. I had no other place…" He starts to say awkwardly.

"I-Its okay, I just didn't know you were there…you know as a werewolf. How did I get up here?" I ask his very confused. I am a little scared to be in the same room with him, for many reasons.

"Charlie carried you up. We didn't want to wake you and Charlie objected when Scorpius offered It seems Scorpius knows about what happened between us because he didn't want me to bring you up here. Don't worry though Charlie doesn't know why." He says kind of sad that he had to bring it up as he walks toward the door.

"Teddy! You know I'm over it right? Being mad at you." I say. Teddy turns around slowly and starts walking toward me again. I pat my hand on the part of the bed that is next to me as to tell him to sit down.

"You and Demitri though…"

"I kind of wanted to break up with him anyway. He was kind of possessive, and sort of an ass. I kind of think I like someone else now anyway." I say. By the look on Teddy's face I think I'm giving him the wrong impression. AHHHH…..SAY SOMETHING TO BREAK HIS MOOD! NOW WOULD BE GOOD!

SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT!

"I kind of think I like Scorpius." NOW WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT! OF ALL THE THINGS!

"MALFOY?" he says reacting the way a Weasley would.

SAY SOMETHING ELSE!

"I'm not quite sure though. By the way I freaked out because I always thought of you as any older b-b-b-brothe-r-r-r." I say. OWWW! The pain is back! I'm gonna throw up. I run out of the room. Leaving Teddy standing there.

**A/N: Whoever can guess the right answer to the following questions wins 10 random points good for: NOTHING! ;)**

**Question 1: What do you think is wrong with Rose? **

**Hint: Chapter 7**

**And this is just an opinion question:**

**Question: Who is right in the argument about Rose and what needs to be done? Charlie or Teddy?**

**My answer: I think they are both right because on one side yes Rose does need to go to the doctor if she is in that much pain. But also Hermione would keep an annoying watch over Rose and would want her to come home, in which Rose would loose out on a great experience and opportunity.**

**~The 8****th**** and Reddest Weasley~**


	12. Romania

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

Teddy decided he was going to stay with Charlie for awhile, until I get better. Uncle Harry is taking his teaching post at Hogwarts alone 'till he gets back. So when Charlie is at work, Teddy is taking me to the hospital. I asked Teddy and Scorpius to wait outside. I am kind of afraid of what the doctor will say.

I am laying in bed under the covers in my room at Charlie's, looking up at the ceiling, completely dumbfounded. Me? Of all people. I'm just a normal teenage witch. I mean honestly I don't even remember anything from that night. Who is the father? Oh my god….who is the father? How am I suppose to tell Mum or Dad about the pregnancy or that I don't even know who the father is?

I have been laying here for hours just crying my eyes out. Even when I don't think I'm crying I feel the tears fall down the side of my face. I should have know. How could I be so stupid? I mean I am quite frequently drunk. It could be anyone. I am shaking in terror. How could this have happened?

I have the drapes shut, the door closed with a silencing charm on the room. It is completely dark as if the light would tell the world my dark secret. This thing inside me is giving me so much pain and I can't even be more than 3 or 4 months in. What is going to happen when I am at the 9 month mark? I am truly terrified. I have been crying for hours and I feel as though I am in a deep, dark tunnel of depression, swirling in a downward spiral. I feel cold inside. I don't think I can ever be the same again.

I know who the father is and it sickens me. It is Teddy, I just know it. I've read some where that 'monsters' like werewolves, vampires and such when they are born as one can do exceeding amounts of damage to the mothers. According to Uncle Harry, Teddy nearly killed Nymphradora when he was born. She wasn't the same the same person at all. Why? How? I mean? Ugh!

I have been left with so many questions. How am I going to explain this? How could I have let this happen? I should have known better. Me of all people.

I am alone now. Charlie is at work, Teddy went back to Hogwarts without a clue and Scorpius… he's taking it in strides…I told him what the doctor said. He would never let me know or see it, but I heard him cry. Putting on a brave face for the others. I feel that same exact same thing, putting on a brave face for the others, I have never been one to show weakness. But alone, I have cried my eyes out.

Sad and cold, I lay on the roof of Charlie's home, surrounded by nothing but woods and wildlife. Trees for miles, green, lovely and wet. Its been raining for hours. I haven't really noticed much or cared. There is a lake in the distance. Its drawing me in, calling me. Rose…Rose

Its even more beautiful up close. The water is so clear, it shimmers in the sun. I stand at the edge, heart racing adrenaline pumping, daring me to jump. So I dip my barefoot in. Daring the rest of my body. Its cold, it could kill. Quite honestly,

I want it to.

I turn around bit by bit, take a deep breath and act on my impulse and jump into the water. I open my eyes underwater, it isn't as clear down here than it appeared up there. Water fills my lungs, I start to quiver and I realize the severity of what I have started. I look up and see the sun from under the water. And then a blonde blur appears in front of the sun. No, he shouldn't save me. I want to die! I am laying at the bottom of the lake, painful stabbing is coming from below me. The water around me turns red, blood red. The rocks are sharp, like daggers, intense and piercing, leaving marks with every touch. Unbearable pain.

Gut-wrenching torture. The blonde blur draws closer to me, there is a splash in the water, he comes closer through the red. I feel arms wrap around my waist, tight and strong. We come to the top of the water gasping for air.

"Rose….Rose what were you thinking?" Scorpius asks gasping as well. He pulls me to the land. I lay on wet snow, but it doesn't look like snow, snow is supposed to be fluffy, white and pure. This is red, melting quickly, flat and as impure as it gets

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

Where am I?

Where is Scorpius?

10 or more faces above me, wheeling me somewhere. There is a tight feeling on my arms and legs, tourniquets, holding in my blood, my cold selfish blood. Never did I once before jumping, did I think about how this would effect mum or dad or Hugo or Teddy or….Scorpius. Where is he? I need him here, with me. I try to utter the words "Scorpius….Scorpius"

"Sweetie, just relax, we are going to take nice care of you." One of the people above me says.

_**Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View**_

I wait in the common area, still confused on what's going on. How could she have don this? Did she honestly think this was her only way out? I mean, I can think of 20 different ways out. Honestly, for some one so brilliant, that was so stupid. Why am I always the one to find her in her worst stated of mind. " Mr. Malfoy, she is awake. Would you like to go see her?"

"yes!" I jump up quickly and follow the nurse to Roses room.

"Rosalie, you have a visitor." the woman says to Rose in a calm voice. Rose slowly lifts her head off the pillow and looks up at me gently smiling. She whispers a soft 'Hi' to me as I walk into the room. Calmly, I sit in the chair next to her. She looks nervous for some odd reason. "Rosie, you don't need to be nervous. I know what your going though is scary, Rose but that, what you did at Charlie's is not the answer."

_**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

How can he possibly say that? It is bad, I get that. But really, I have to much going on.

- These pains in my side

- My pregnancy

Its to much to handle. I cant do this "Scorpius, why are you being so nice to me? None of this involves you. I mean you're a Malfoy. Your suppose to not care. You should be happy that I almost died. You shouldn't even care about this child, its not even yours." I say arguing " Rose I don't care if I'm a Malfoy, and yes, I do care if your alive. Saving you wasn't about the child. I want you. I need you. Rose it has always been about you." he says holding my hands softly making sure not to hurt me. Then he leans in carefully and gently kisses me soft and sweet. And this time I don't care who we are or where we come from. Its just Rose and Scorpius, not Weasley and Malfoy. Its funny to think only a year ago, I would have hexed him if he did this. We certainly have come a long way. How am I going to explain this to my family? I don't think I could even tell Al that I'm in love with a Malfoy. Did I just say that? Am I really 'in love' with him.

" I love you Rose."

"I… I love you too."

"Rose! What did you do?" Uncle Charlie runs in panic. Kind of like what Mum would do "What the hell were you thinking? Suicide? Really Rose?" he screams as he paces back and forth, mind going 1000 miles per hour. Then the nurse walks in, thankfully, and said "Ms. Weasley needs her rest. I am going to have to ask both of you to leave. I avoid the lecture. I am sure its not over though. "Just one more thing." Charlie says. "Malfoy. If you ever tough her again… I will hunt you down and skin you like the slimy snake you are." he says and then Uncle Charlie walks over to me, hugs me gently, and whispers in my ear "That did make sense didn't it?" "Not quite, but he's scared anyway." I say whispering, he kisses me on the forehead and walks out. Scorpius gets up from his chair and kisses me again quickly and says "Feel better my love." and begins to walk out.

"Scorpius?" I say, he turns around and makes a 'hmmm' noise.

"Come back tomorrow?" I ask softly

"Always." he says and smiles. I return his smile. He walks out of the room and I close my eyes, still smiling.

I don't really remember much from the other day, but what I do remember is Scorpius saving me, and I am glad he did. I acted on my impulse and in time of loneliness your desire to die is high. "Ms. Weasley, your uncle dropped off these letters for you before going to work. He stopped in too but he didn't want to wake you." she says "Thank you." I half smile.

Dear Rose,

This is very hard for you and Hugo, to understand this, but I know you have seen your father and I are having issues with our marriage. We went to the ministry of magic and filed for a divorce. Rosie, sweetie don't worry, your father and I will always love you. When you get back from Romania, there will be a custody hearing. Charlie called us last night and told us there was an 'incident'. He said you were going to be fine and not to worry, but Rose really are you going to be alright? You know Charlie has a way of under playing things. He also says that you and Scorpius Malfoy are getting a little to friendly. I will be honest, I an very hesitant about you two being together. Your father on the other hand thinks that you have picked up some rare Romanian disease that messes with your judgment min guys. And also "No daughter of mine shall date or be involved with in any such way with a family of blonde bitches such as the death eater family of Malfoys." and you will be having a serious talk when you get back. But Rosie, Love, he is all talk and you and I both know that. Call me Sweetie, right when you feel better.

Love always, 

Hermione J. Ganger

(Mum)

Dear Rose, 

I know I promised you I would come back today. But, I cant. By the time you get this, I will be back at Hogwarts. Rose, it is absolutely nothing you did. You were right, I am a Malfoy and yes, you are a Weasley, and we will be slaughtered when our parents find out. I am not leaving because of you. I love you and I know you know too. 

Love,

Scorpius H. Malfoy


	13. Aunt Ginny

Scorpius Malfoy's POV .

I tell him everything that happened from Rose's 'issues' to her attempt at death.  
"So, why do you need Krum?"  
"He's the one who…" I can't even finish my sentence.  
Albus responds,  
"What? I'm going to kick his ass!"  
"That's exactly why I'm here." I say calmly, compared to his rage.

Umm… That wasn't exactly what I wanted to do or how I wanted that to happen.  
'Damn him,' I thought.  
"Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN!"  
I get up from my dorm bed, which I haven't slept in for two months. All my dorm mates are out celebrating our victory against Gryffindor. Apparently since Rose left the team Demitri hasn't played well and the new keeper sucks ass. So, we have been winning. My whole body hurts now. I mean really… I know Demitri is built and all but I'm not scrawny. I'm in good shape, he shouldn't have been beat that badly.  
'Damn it.'  
I pace the room, running my hands through my hair. This is pissing me off.  
He hurt the girl I love. I envision so many people around me and I can hear what they say.  
Rose: How could you, Scorpius?  
My father: You let him beat you didn't you?  
Demitri: *Laughing*  
Demitri's laughing rages me again and I loose control over my emotions. I uncontrollably punch the wall. Oww! Okay, bad idea. Hand and arms hurt now. I left a dent in the wall at least. I wish I could leave that dent in Demitri's face. I walk back to my bed and try to lift the suitcase out from under the bed. I get it all off an inch of the floor and I drop it but not by will. My hand hurts like hell. So, I walk to the hospital wing.

Albus Potter's POV .  
I walk down the corridor passing by many students. I finally reach my destination. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have to talk to someone about this and Teddy is like my older brother (my better one). Its Saturday so he doesn't have a class but I knock anyway.  
"Come in." I hear him say. 

I open the door and peak my head in, "Hey Teddy," he is sitting at his desk grading papers as always. 

"Al, man, I haven't seen you in a while. What's been going on?" He says, putting down his quill and looking up at me. I haven't looked at him at all… 

"Al, what's going on? What's the problem?" Teddy asks, concerned. 

"Rose is pregnant." I say, quickly. 

"Rose? As in Rosie? Rosalie Love Weasley?" He says getting up from his chair. "That is what was wrong with her in Romania? Do you know who the father is? Wait, wait, she usually comes to me with stuff like this…. Where did you find this stuff out?" Teddy says. 

"Malfoy." 

"Malfoy?" 

"Yes." 

"You listen to what Malfoy says, now?" 

"Rose trusts him. I didn't believe it at first either. So I called her and she said, 'Yes. I trust Malfoy.' and I still didn't believe it so I made her say it again slow… 'I… trust… Scorpius… Malfoy.'"

Rose Weasley's P.O.V  
"Rose, are you sure about this?" Charlie asks.  
"Are you sure you're okay with telling Mum and Dad? Besides Aunt Ginny is already taking time off to stay with me and Uncle Charlie, I really just need time to process everything."  
"I know sweetie, I will. You know I trust Ginny, just… not always her judgment." 

"Rosie, my baby girl." Aunt Ginny comes into view. I run to her as fast as I possibly can. I reach her finally after what feels like hours. I wrap my arms around her and bury my head in her neck and break down crying in her arms. I have been keeping my emotions in and trying to be strong for Charlie and Scorpius but with Aunt Ginny, whom I have been able to tell everything to, because no matter what she has been through it too. 

"Rosie, this is bad." 

"Aunt Ginny, why are you here… why are we here…"  
I refer to the building behind us, Aunt Ginny requested I meet her at in London.

"Rosie, I'm going to tell you something that no one else but me knows… not Ron, not Hermione, not even Harry. Rose when I was fifteen, I was pregnant." She says.  
Now you know what I mean when I say when has been through everything I have. Most people think I'm Ginny's daughter anyway, we have the same type of personality, interests, desire for trouble and ultimately I look a hell of a lot similar to what she did at this age. 

"Who? How did no one find out?" I ask, curiously. 

"Dean Thomas and I talked Charlie into keeping me in Romania for a year or so." She says as we walk in. 

"Wait… Wait! Dean Thomas? The famous one?" I as astonished. 

"Yeah, he was a Gryffindor just a year above me." 

"So, what did you do to the child?" 

"I gave her up for adoption. This was the doctor helped me out and I trust him completely."  
We walk in the bulding lobby. Nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like a normal Muggle doctors office. Only it isn't. Its in the middle of London which is a Muggle city, but no one here is a Muggle, not the paitents, or the doctors or the secretaries. We walk through to the end of the big open room. 

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. I have an appointment for my daughter, Rosalie."  
Daughter? What? 

"Ahh.. We have it right here. Go down the second hallway, seventh door on the left. The doctor will be right in." The secretary says. As we walk off Aunt Ginny puts her arm around me and says, "Don't worry, sweetie." 

"Daughter?" I ask her with one eyebrow raised. 

"Did they question it?" 

"No." 

"Exactly." 

***

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

I lay in the hospital wing on one of the boring beds that basically makes up the whole damn room. This isn't even about my hand anymore. They think I have unstable emotions. I don't give a shit about what they think is wrong with me. I know what's wrong with me. I stare at this stupid freaking ceiling anymore. I asked my dorm mate Matt to get a few things from our dorm. I sit up, prop another pillow behind my head and reach (with my good hand) for my phone and the Daily Prophet. I really must be thinking about Rose. I'm listening to Linkin Park and thinking about what she said about them.  
"They're losing their touch. They were so much better back then."  
So, I am listening to a song of theirs that fits my mood, 'What I've done.'  
The first thought that crosses my mind is if I should call Rose but I shove the idea aside. If, she knew what I did, she wouldn't want to talk to me.  
Damn it all!  
"DAMN!" I shout. 

The nurse aid walked in and gave me a stern look. I wanted to shout damn even more but don't. Matt is back with the things I asked for. Instead of calling Rose, I grab my phone and text my sister. 

_Me: Syd?  
_

_*Five minutes later*  
_

_Sis: Hey, Scorp.  
_

_Me: Hey. I need your advice.  
_

_Sis: Go for it. _ _  
_

_Me: So, there is this girl.  
_

_Sis: Who!  
_

_Me: Her name is Rose.  
_

_Sis: Weasley?  
_

_Me: I NEVER SAID THAT!  
_

_Sis: Come down, Scorp. Seriously. Go on._

A/N: So I know I haven't updated in awhile, but here you go. I hope you like it.


	14. Shell Cottage

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Next Chapter has been brought to you by The All Knowing Oracle of Knowledge TheSmexyRedWeasley. :P Here you go! Why are you wasting your time reading my authors note? Read the story!**

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

I can't believe I agreed to this. Sunday dinner at Shell Cottage. Just great. 19 Weasleys. 5 Potters. 1 Lupin. 1 Scared as hell Malfoy. Rose is waiting outside the cottage as I pull up to the front of the house. Rose's eyes light up and she flashes me a bright, warm smile. She walks toward me, still smiling. "Hey, you're wearing jeans. I don't think I have ever seen you in normal clothes before." She says laughing "You told me to dress casual." I say returning the laughter. "I have some great news…" she was interrupted. A little girl with little red curls came waddling over to Rose and pulled gently on her arm. "Rosie, Auntie Fleur wants you to come inside. Its almost dinner time." She says then runs back toward the house. "That's Lucy for you." Rose says giggling at the little girl skipping back to the cottage. "So, I really need to tell you my news…." I look at Rose, She is completely serious. "Rose, come inside Dear." Rose's mother shouts out the open window in the kitchen. She grabs my free hand and we head toward the house. I walk inside after Rose. I follow her through a small dark hallway and it leads me to a big living room with an open kitchen next to it. Hmm….Weasleys in their natural habitat. NO! I promised Rose no more Weasley jokes. I promised her no matter how much shit they gave me I would sit there and take it. Roses mother comes and introduces me to everybody. They are less than enthusiastic, except Lucy who seems to like everyone.

" , I brought you all something. My mother insisted." I hand her a bag and she pulls out two very expensive bottles of wine. "Scorpius, thank you so much." She hugs me then hands Fleur a bottle. "Ooo, it's French too." Fleur adds. Rose looks up at me. She smiles knowing that it's French on purpose. Fleur and Hermione go back to the kitchen to help Ginny, Audrey and Angelina. In the living room everyone is sprawled out on couches, chairs and floors watching Quidditch. Rose looks at me and motions me over to where everybody else is. Rose wonders over and sits next to Teddy who is watching her from the corner of his eye. A few moments of silence pass. I don't sit down and I'm not missed. No one notices, not even Rose. So I walk into the kitchen. Ginny turns to me bobbing the knife in her hand back and forth. Maybe the kitchen isn't the best place for me. She continues to shake the knife at me. "What are you staring at Malfoy?" She says in a low angered tone. I would like you to stop threatening me with kitchen utensils. No Scorpius, sarcastic thoughts away. "I was wondering if I could help."

She looks at me very angered."Why would you, a Malfoy, want to help?! You're a Malfoy. You're a no good dumbass prick! I laugh at the day when a Malfoy wants to do anything but sit on his lazy ass and spend money. Why would a Malfoy want to help? Did a Malfoy help when Voldemort was on the rise? Did a Malfoy help when Hermione was on the ground screaming for her life in your own home? Maybe you should learn what it really means to 'Help'!" she screams loudly. Everyone is staring at me. I was just trying to be nice, how the hell did this happen? Why does my arm hurt? Why is there blood on the knife that is falling to the floor? I look down at my arm. There is a gash from my wrist to the fold of my arm. Harry pulls Ginny away. She is shaking, with anger, or shock, I don't know. Rose and her mother rush me upstairs. Hermione has me lay in the guest bedroom with a towel under my arm. She goes to get something to wrap it in. When she leaves Rose gets out of the chair she was sitting in, jumps over me and props herself up on her elbow on the other side of the bed. "You know she didn't mean to. You should have seen her face after you left." She says staring at me. I look up at the ceiling. "Why do all red-heads hate me?" I ask her. "Its not just red-heads, brunettes hate you too." She says laughing. "I'm joking Scorpius. They don't hate you. They hate your family. They don't even know you." She leans over me and kisses me, being careful not to touch my bad arm. I wrap my good arm around her and she understands exactly what I want. I pull her on top of me. I look up at her. Her brown eyes look back at me, her long, bright curly red hair falls around me. She unbuttons my shirt. "Rose, are you sure about this?" I ask her. "Yes." She says as she unzipped my zipper. It's not like this is my first time, so why am I so nervous now? Could it be because I really love Rose? Do I Scorpius Malfoy really love Rose Weasley? Yes, I do. All of a sudden, I hear footsteps and the doorknob begins to turn.

**A/N: Sooooooo…what do you think? Let me know in a comment. :D**


	15. Update (Note from the Author)

Dear Readers,

I know I haven't posted in awhile. I haven't exactly had time. Between school and family it isn't easy. I found out recently that I will be having knee surgery so this will most likely provide me with time to update. I've been working on some short stories and such things. I do have the next few chapters written down, I just haven't had time to type then. I will update soon. I solemnly swear. ;)

If you want to see what I have been doing more recently you can find my artwork at 

Thank you so much for following this far and I hope you continue to follow.

~TheSmexyRedWeasley


	16. The Weasleys

_**A/N:**__**  
**_** Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Haven't had access to a computer and just now realized I do can do this on my iPod. Whoo! Go Apple! So I've got a couple chapters I'm working on. So, I don't know about you readers but I'm ready for another sex scene. We haven't had one since all the way back in Chapter 8 between Draco and Blanca. And I don't know about you but it's wintertime at Hogwarts and the students need to crank up the heat. If you know what I mean. So tune in because its going to get crazy again.**

_**Albus Potter's Point of View**_

Why I have to give him the shirt I don't know. It's so simple for Louis to take the shirt down the hall and say "here", hand it to him and walk out. But no, alas, Albus Severus Potter must do this so simple yet annoying task because Louis doesn't want to. I reach the end of the hallway and grab the door knob. I twist it and push the door open. "Merlins Beard!" Rose is on top of Scorpius unbuttoning his pants. She sees me, jumps up quickly and bounces of the bed as far away from Scorpius as she possibly can.

I am filled with many emotions. 

Anger. 

Rage. 

Embarrassment.

I don't know if I can function enough to get out of the doorway.

After a few shock filled seconds I finally get control of my body back. I throw the shirt in their general direction, walk away quickly and attempt to block the image from my head. I head down the hall to go throw up in the bathroom, looking pale and almost zombie like.  
_**  
**__**Rose Weasley's Point of View**_

I get up, straighten my clothes and fix my hair. I pace back and forth, shaking my head and running my fingers through my hair (which is very difficult with my extremely curly hair I might add).

"Rose..." He starts to say.

"It's alright. It's just Al, I can talk to him about it. He'll understand. I think."

"Rose, please listen to me. It was a mistake to even try to do this here. I take blame for not trying to stop but..." I cut him off mid sentence.

"It isn't your fault. It's mine. I was the one who was on top of you and I was the one unbuttoning your pants. If Al tells anyone, which he won't, it would come across like it was all me. Don't worry."

He gets up and puts the shirt on that Albus threw at him and buttons it. With everything straightened out we make our way downstairs where everyone is getting ready to sit down for dinner. We get not even to the bottom of the stairs and Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny come up to us. Uncle Harry speaks

"Ginny has something to say to you Scorpius. Don't you Ginny?" He looks her. She looks back at him very annoyed.

"No, I don't." She protests.

"Ginny." Uncle Harry says.

Aunt Ginny sighs and rolls her eyes a couple times making it clear that she is agitated and being forced to say this.

"Scorpius, I am sorry for insulting your family." She says and looks away from him

"And…" Uncle Harry says as he looks at Aunt Ginny and raises his eyebrows. Aunt Ginny takes a long deep breath and attempts to hold in her anger.

"And also for cutting you." She says. Scorpius looks at her with a fake angry face and laughs. What he says next is suppose to be a joke but Aunt Ginny doesn't take it that way.

"And are you going to apologize for ruining a 300 Galleon* shirt?" Scorpius says jokingly.

Aunt Ginny turns around and trys to ignore the comment. Uncle Harry, however, cracks a smile and begins to laughs. As Aunt Ginny goes to the kitchen to help make dinner again, Uncle Harry pulls Scorpius aside and I go see what we missed of the Quidditch match.

Scorpius Malfoy's Point of View

Harry pulls me aside to talk after Ginny and Rose have walked off. I pulls me into what looks like a study. He sits down in one of the two large chairs sitting across from each other in the middle of the room. He waits for me to sit in the chair across from him before he speaks.

"I want to apologize for my wife. I'm sure its no secret to you about the tension between or families." Harry says

I nod my head.

"I want to say, I won't judge you for what your father and grandfather have done. I understand what its like to be judged for what a parent was like. I had this professor when I was at Hogwarts…"

"Professor Snape."

"Yes. Professor Snape. He treated me like shit and judged me for how my father treated him when they were at Hogwarts together. Although it turned out it was for my own good and he is probably the greatest man I ever knew, I resented him all those years…My point is Scorpius. Everyone is different. I am not a copy of my father and neither are you. I will not hate you until you have givin me a reason to. Understood?" He says as he gets up and extends his hand to me.

I stand up and shake his hand as a sign of truce. The rest of the evening went by quite fast. I have gotten to see what the Weasley family is all about from the inside. The Weasley family are simple people, like my father said but only in value not mind as he had led me to believe. They stand next to each other in times of crisis and stand up for what is right. To get alone with their family you need to have a good personality and a sense of humor. They do not care where you come from or what you look like. Sitting with the Weasley family during dinner tonight I finally feel like I have a family.

A/N:

*30 galleons is about 300 USD

So? What did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Let me know what you think in the comments.


	17. Visitor in the Night

Rose Weasley's POV

"You know that you're absolutely mad, don't you?" I say as the blonde boy stands on the roof outside my window. He looks at me confused so I creep out of bed slowly and unsteadily. I gingerly walk across the room, swerving through piles of books and papers and open the window. I repeat what I had said before

"You're mad."

"Yes, I am my darling. I am madly in love with you." He said in a very cheesy tone.

One thing most people don't know about Scorpius is he may come across calm and normal, but he is a nerd. "Well my lady, would you like to join me?" He makes a motion to his broom which is lying on the roof just behind him. He extends his hand to me. "I don't know if I should trust you my Love. The last time we flew together you nearly killed me." I say half playfully half serious. "You said it yourself, I am your love. How can you not trust your love?" He says cunningly back. "I see your point. But my only love is sprung from my only hate, should I trust my enemy? Should I trust thee?" I look at him. He looks at me back very seriously then bursts into laughter. I crack a smile on my face that has remained content until now. I extend my hand as well "Why thank you kind Sir."

He grabs my helps me out the window and steadies me when I trip. He holds me in his arms tightly, lifts my chin with his left hand and kisses me tenderly.

"Why are we out here?" I ask.

"Well I figured we could sit out here and just talk for awhile." He says smoothly.

"Or we could go back inside where it's nice and warm." I say in a hushed tone and climb back through the window.

He does the same. I walk to the door, lock it, magically and actually. He looks at me curiously, I walk to both windows, shut them and the curtains. "So no one interrupts us this time." I say as I walk toward him. "What do you mean?" He says standing by my bed innocently. I push him onto my bed so he's sitting at the edge where he can see me. He knows what's coming next.

I grab each side of my shirt and slowly pull it off my body. He blushes slightly. Then I let down my hair, shake it free from its ponytail and slide my sweatpants off slowly to reveal a sexy black and red lace covered bra with underwear to match. I can see him stiffen with every movement I make. He looks at me. His face is redder than my hair. I put one hand on each of his legs and slide them up all the way slowly. I undo the button on his jeans and unzip the zipper. He slides his pants off quickly and I can see that he is very 'excited'. I tug on his shirt and he removes it to reveal his tan, muscular body. I unhook my bra and slide it off along with my underwear. My hands wander to his boxers; I pull them off and bite my lip. He pulls me onto the bed next to him and gets on top of me. I flip us so I am on top of him. "I'm..." He begins to protest. "Not tonight. Tonight I please you." He blushes. He likes it when I take control. I kiss his lips, then his neck, and his chest and work my way down to his dick. I begin to suck slowly at first and then gradually get faster and faster. His breaths get heavier as I go faster. I go until he finishes and then slide up his body and swallow. He looks into my eyes and flips us. He then penetrates me and fucks me hard and fast until I am satisfied. Once I am, he lies on the bed next to me and puts his arm around me. I lay my head on his chest and begin to fall asleep.

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

My eyes flicker open after I smell bacon and hear the yelling of boy. Rose is still wrapped in my arms and I can help but notice that she is still absolutely beautiful. I snap out of the little daze I'm in and realize I'm still in her room, on the bed, under the covers, lacking clothing. Shit! I spent all night here. I try to get up without waking Rose. I slowly unwrap my arms from her and pull back the covers. I plant my feet on the ground and get up to get my clothes.

Rose begins to stir. I grab my shirt and pants but can't for the life of me find where Rose threw my underwear in the mess of books and papers. I am hunting for my underwear when I hear a knock on the door. I panic. Rose hears and says "Yes?"

"Ro-Ro, Mum says breakfast is ready." Hugo says from the other side of the door.

Rose begins to realize that I'm still here and starts mouthing stuff to me that I can't make out what she's saying.

"Ro-Ro?" He repeats.

"Tell Mum I'll be down in a bit. I just have to get dressed."

"Okay." And we hear footsteps walking away. I open my mouth to say something and Rose puts her pointer finger to her lips urging me not to speak. She gets up and grabs her stereo puts it on the floor infront of the door with the speakers facing the door. She cranks the music up to max. We hear Hugo scream from the other side then she yells "Go Away!" and he runs off for good this time. She turns the stereo off and puts it back then turns to me.

"You need to leave. If they see you here we're both dead." She says.

"Where are my boxers?"

"I don't know. I threw them in that direction." She points to the corner of her room. I search more.

"I can't find them."

"I'll find them later. You have to go."

So I put my pants and shirt on, kiss Rose, and grab my broom. She smacks my ass as I open the window. I look at her and she smirks. I wink at her and fly out the window.

Emily Wood's POV

My phone rings and I struggle to find it. I lost it in the mists of everything. Al gets on top me and kissing me aggressively "Albus, stop it. My phone is ringing." I say. I click 'accept'. I moan a little. "I said stop Al. It's Rose." I laugh a little.

"Ello Baby doll." I say in a French accent.

"Do I want to know?" Rose asks me.

"I don't know know. Do you want to know about your best friend and cousin fooling around on a bed?" still speaking with the French accent.

"No. I didn't, but thank you for that mental image."

"Always a pleasure." I say laughing

"I wanted to talk to you but I can tell I've caught you at a bad time so I'll call you back later."

"Doll? Why don't we go shopping later then we can talk? Text you with details?" I say

"Okay. Bye." She hangs up.

I toss my phone across the room into a pile of clothes. "So where were we?" I look at Albus who is still on top of me. He smirks at me "About here". He kisses my neck and works his way down to my breasts. "Yeah. That seems about right." I moan loudly.


End file.
